1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an improved embryo retrieval system for use in collecting embryos of various mammalian species, and involves both a new method and a new apparatus for efficiently retrieving embryos from an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been conventional for a veterinarian to use several liters of a specially prepared liquid solution to flush the uterus of an animal for collecting any embryos lodged therein. The flushing liquid containing one or more embryos is drained out into a separate receptacle, and this procedure must then be repeated to insure that all of the embryos have been retrieved. This generally practiced method is slow, laborious, and complicated and considerable professional skill is required to perform the embryo collecting procedure. A great disadvantage is the possibility of contamination of the liquid medium when large volumes thereof are used. The prior method for retrieval of embryos is costly in use of professional time, and in consumption of expensive materials and equipment and it is generally inefficient, frequently resulting in loss of many sought after embryos.